


Snuffing a Nazi

by BigBoiKhan23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Race, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoiKhan23/pseuds/BigBoiKhan23
Summary: A Nazi bitch gets caught and dealt with by a African Amarican soldier. Not before he gives her a chance to come back to the US with him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Snuffing a Nazi

**Author's Note:**

> I think abusing and snuffing white women is going to be my main focus on my page for a little bit. I'll also do snuff without race play though too.

as Jack Johnson walked down the destroyed hallway corridor he whistled a happy toon for he had just won a game of cards with his companions. who just like him were all African American men fighting in WW2.

unlike his companions however he had won the card game and the very special prize that came with it. you see earlier that day his squad along with the white squad had stormed the German defenses outside a small village.

the white guys had been instantly cut down but in doing so the Germans had run low on ammo which is when him and all the other Black men in his squad charged and captured the German village alongside one very special POW.

this German POW wasn't just any soldier either they were special, one of few female Germans allowed to serve in their military. and from what she had told them her name was Gretel. instead of out right killing her however her fate was left to a card game. which Jack had won.

Jack by chance was given this secondary mission make the German girl defect using any tactic he could and Jack had plenty of tactics he wanted to test on her.

so yes Jack was very happy as he walked through the make shift base camp and into the private holding cell they were keeping his very special prisoner.

and when he walked in she was not happy to see him. Gretel was glaring at Jack as soon as he walked in however she herself was in the middle of the room gagged and tied to a chair they found. if she wasn't gagged she'd probably be shouting all types of German curses at him.

you could tell exactly what type of prisoner Gretel was as she struggled against her bonds dressed in full Nazi regalia from head to toe. her dark green pants and jacket stained with mud from battle.

Gretel even for a prisoner wasn't half bad looking and Jack took his time studying her before he did anything else. with humongous tits like hers you would think she was a prostitute not a soldier but that was only the first glance everywhere else on her body was built and muscled.

just from looking at her Jack could tell the blonde haired beauty could probably crush a watermelon between her thighs that's how buff she was. she was also taller then most women too clocking in at about 6ft which was a inch shorter then Jack himself. he had to be careful with this one.

"do you need anything darling." Jack said laughing as he took the tape out her mouth. Gretel before saying a word spit in his face with a look of rage before attempting to speck broken english.

"Bathroom." she managed to growl out in a heavy German accent. Jack just wiped the spit off his face and laughed, she had spunk he had to give her that.

"look Gretel right? in case you didn't know you have limited options here." Jack spoke calmly not even humoring her bathroom request. 

"What options." she said glaring at him, she wanted nothing more then to rip this Negros soldiers throat out. Jack however just continued specking.

"Well your first option is to come home with me we'll treat you good in Alabama all you got to do is be a good little slut." Jack laughed at his own joke should she accept he'd be the only Black man in the whole state to have a white sex slave.

"Nine!" Gretel shouted in German she was a proud German woman she wouldn't let her body be polluted by the Negro scum who captured her and killed her comrades.

"Nine kids? why didn't you say so" Jack joked laughing as Gretel struggled with her bonds. Jack encircled the tied up woman before kneeling to her right.

"I can see you now that white belly all stretched out carrying the little ones." Jack said patting Gretel's stomach and abs right over where her womb should be. Gretel struggled against her bonds harder but couldn't do anything about on account of her being tied up.

"No-o." Gretel said in broken english trying to get across the fact that no way would her Aryan womb allow her to carry his seed to term. His inferior seman would be crushed before it got to her fallopian tube.

Jack was tired of teasing the German girl on her fears of race mixing and was ready to complete his true goal. she couldn't say he hadn't given her a chance although. 

Jack took his knife out his pocket and Gretel's eyes went wide, true she didn't want to be this Negros cock slave but she also didn't want to die! to her relief and shame however he wasn't aiming to kill her. he did however cut open a slit in her pants and panties exposing her pussy to the open air.

her bright pink slit was only guarded by a small bush of blonde public hairs and her pail outer lips.

Jack leaned down inspecting the German girls cunt it was a real shame she turned down his offer of going back to Alabama with him, he wouldn't mind painting those walls white everyday. 

"if you piss on me the whole squad gets their turn." Jack said as he leaned down and spread her pussy lips. The fear of multiple Black cocks violating her was the only thing keeping Gretel's bladder in check as the Negro man explored her depths. 

Jack had never tasted German before and he was eager to see how it differed from African American. Gretel flinched as he stuck his tounge inside of her. so far Jack didn't notice a significant taste difference as he ate the German girl out.

Jack slowly moved his tongue in her musky depths to Gretel's pleasure and embarrassment. This was the first time a man had put his mouth near her pussy and despite him being a enemy she felt self conscious. 

What he did notice was she seemed to like it a lot. so mach so that her pussy lips started to clinch on his tounge. Gretel was so close to cumming just a couple more licks and she would be there that was until the Black man stopped his actions and stood up.

Gretel groaned her cheeks flushed red as she realized that he had stopped her actions before she could fully get off. her pussy was left exposed to the cold air wet and aching for another licking.

Jack smiled as he saw what his work had reduced her condition too. he could see the fact that she was blushing and he was going to give her another chance to join the right side.

"Thats called being ate out you come to Amarica with me and I'll eat you out everyday." Jack said licking her juices off his lips.

"N-o." Gretal moaned out shaking her head still weak from having her pussy ate. if she was untied she would have forced Mr. Black man to finish the job.

Jack laughed at her weak protest and pushed his proposition a little further. he leaned close to her ear again and whispered a little more sweetening the deal.

"C'mon Gretel in Amarica we don't just eat pussy we eat ass too." Jack side right in her ear. Gretel instinctually clinched her ass cheeks which for now had done nothing but sit in the chair.

"Eat ass." Gretel growled and strained against her restraints. Jack didn't understand what she meant until he saw her shifting her behind in the chair. what she was trying to say was for him to "eat her ass now." which he certainly wasn't going to do.

he shook his head in amusement as Gretel angrily begged him to eat her out fully. well she was one horny German girl at least.

"I just told you I'll eat you out...BOTH parts of you only if you come to Amarica with me." Jack said getting in Gretel's face. if he was being honest it was a sweet deal for the both of them.

Gretel groaned as the Black man wouldn't relent she grew angry at his teasing and propositions if he was going to eat her out he should just do it. a German man would do it, of German men bothered to eat their women out in the first place.

Gretel thrashed against her bonds angrily couldn't the man see that she was close what type of man would leave a woman so close to cumming and not let her finish. It was rude as expected of a Negro. 

Jack could see Gretel wasn't too happy with his particular methods which was fine because it wasn't designed to get her off it was designed to "break her".

Jack had done this before several times actually but only on Black women in his native town. you see Black women are like stallions you give them a little pleasure eat them out and they'll imprint on you for life. Gretel here was more of a purebred you had to be a little more careful with them.

But Jack knew how to tame purebreds too. Which is why he wasn't too worried about one little German girl thrashing in her bonds.

"Gretel I have something even better then being ate out." Jack said smiling. Gretel cautiously stopped her little temper tantrum to listen to what her captor would say.

when Jack saw he had her attention he smiled as he unzipped his pants and let his long Black dick out. there was a reason all the pretty Black girls in his town called him a stud.

Gretel couldn't believe what she was seeing his cock had to be 8 or 9 inches in length! it was inhuman compared to her German counterparts. and then he started walking closer to her terror.

Gretel went from angry to intrigued to fearful as she saw the weapon of mass destruction that he captor was packing. her distressed calls didn't stop of phase him as Jack stopped right in front of her his cock at eye level.

his Black member stared at her angrily as if daring her to challenge its master. Gretel was frozen her tough German soldier persona cracking at the sight of such a massive dick. 

it didn't help the cock was so close to her face either. she could see every vein pulsing and against her better judgement she took a little sniff just to get and idea of how it smelled. 

Jack in response moved forward and let his cock head bop her in the nose. Gretel moved back as the little sniff turned into a full on assault on her senses. not before his precum left wet spot on her nose.

The dick had attacked her! the precum on her face was a testament to it. she didn't care how big it was she would vanquish all her enemies including all threats to her superior german chasity.

did the Amarican really think bringing out his friend to double team her would on a experienced German soldier he was underestimating her cause she was a woman. Gretel was going to make him regret that.

Jack unaware of Gretel's heinous intentions decided that she was harmless and subdued and as a test for that took his cock and lightly rested in Gretel's huge bosom. 

Jack thought nothing of it as his cock left a line of precum to pool in between Gretel's proud Aryan breasts. Gretel however took very much offense at the foreign invader using her assets as a home base for his cock and she fought back the best way she knew how. By barring her teeth and lunging at the at the appendage.

she missed as Jack snatched his dick out the range of her attack her teeth snapping at nothing but air. it would've looked comical if he wasn't so close to having his dick bit off.

Jack countered angrily by grabbing Gretel's head lifting it up and forcing it between his thighs. her chin rested on his mound of public hair and her mouth was forced straight up to the point of her being unable to bite him.

she was now effectively immobile unable to close her mouth as her chin was pushed against her skull and the base of his public mound.

to her terror this was also a more effective position as now the full length of his dick went across her cheek and ended at her ear. Gretel could hear the Black cock's angry heartbeat and with it rapidly pulsing against her cheek.

"look were going to try this again if you try to bite me again you're going to regret it." Jack said menacingly he had never failed in breaking a woman before and he wasn't going to now.

Gretel had paid dearly for her stunt before her nose and brests had little drops of precum on them. now as her captor dragged his dick off her face he left a trail of the sticky substance from ear to chin.

and now she was right back where she was before staring down the angriest cock she had ever seen and the biggest threat to her virginity at the moment. 

"open your mouth." Jack told her sternly and Gretel having very little choice did as she was told. she wouldn't dare try that stunt again besides at this time he was expecting it.

Jack slowly pushed himself into the German girls mouth making sure to keep one hand on her chin so she didn't bite down. Gretel allowed the Black soldier to fully sink his cock in her strong Aryan throat.

When he did however and Gretel tasted his dark shaft. She found that it didn't taste so bad. It was nasty and unsanitary for her to be tasting a Negro cock in the first place but something about the taste made Gretel keep sucking.

and for a brief moment Gretel forgot about his race, about the war, even about the futher and being a Nazi. the only thing she was thinking about was the thick and delicious taste of sweat and cum. it reminded her of the bratwurst she had back at home.

The key to Jack's plan was to sexually assault the German bitch until she defected or even broke down completely. Every woman had a breaking point and the key was to push them there without them noticing. 

to Gretel's immense sadness Jack pulled out slowly. as his dick left her mouth scraping the edges of her cheek she couldn't help but feel like she was missing out on something all the Amrican women were enjoying.

Jack however looked on in victory as the German cunt looked dazed if she wasn't tied to the chair she probably would've jumped his bones right then and there. well he would have to fix that.

Jack knew that he had won. her German cunt despite how superior she thought it was wasn't a match for his dick he could see it it in her eyes that Gretel was defeated.

"well I did promise you something better then being ate out right." Jack said smiling at the broken German girl. Gretel however was confused there was something even BETTER then having her pussy ate.

no words were needed as Jack tapped his dick on the top of her open cunt. Gretel's eyes widened as she realized just how badly she wanted this to happen. She had never thought of being fucked by a African before but seeing as she didn't have choice she might as well enjoy it.

"before I do that I have some precautions I got to take with you." Jack said as he walked to her left leaving Gretel confused. Jack however took his long dark fingers and pressed hard on Gretel's midsection. 

she had forgotten all about having to go to bathroom and too her embarrassment smelly piss splashed out of her slit getting everywhere including the remains of her tattered pants. Jack smiled as made her release her bladder he didn't want to be on the end of that.

All Gretel knew was her pissing herself better be worth it. she needed to know for sure if this Amarican could give her more pleasure than being ate out then she would be willing to go through any amount of humiliation. 

to her amazement her captor started untying her and freeing her from her bonds was he that confident that she would stay? did he think she wouldn't attack him?

once all her bounds were free however Gretel found that the Amarican was right what he was doing to her transcended race and country. she wouldn't attack him or rather she couldn't until he had shown her his sexual prowess. 

Jack made his moves by grabbing Gretel by the legs and pulling. The German girl was all to compliant to slip further in her chair sticking her exposed pussy in the air. with everything in position Jack lowered his bottom half into heres getting his first taste of Nazi pussy.

Gretel moaned as she got her first full taste of Afro-Amarican cock. she throughly loved it as Jack spread her cunt with his thick cock. she was going crazy how had she missed this all her life.

Jack roughly pulled her hair as he started fucking his new German war toy pounding her like they were animals. the smell of sex filled the air.

it was a battle fiercer then the one raging outside. his homegrown Alabama dick against her Aryan cunt. and so far neither side was winning. 

Jack was on cloud nine all the sexual games he played on her worked wonders and this former Nazi was eagerly letting him pound her soft pussy.

he felt Gretel's pussy tighten up and he knew he had to bring this battle to the a end and he gave two more pumps before he felt the tall tele signes she was cumming.

Gretel had never felt so much pleasure before in her life. This Amarican had opened up a new world of experiences before and all of them included his cock.

as Gretel was in the thrones of a orgasm she gripped her legs forcing Jack to stay in her leaving him no choice but to dump his gigantic load directly into her womb. Gretel in that very moment hoped her superior german genetics failed and let his seed work magic in her.

Jack pulled out as both of them to exhausted for a second round. his dick left a trail of seman pooling between Gretel's pale legs.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time you German bitch, join the good old USA and you can have this every morning." Jack said this time very serious at this being the last time he asked her.

"No-no I-I can't." Gretel stumbled with broken english shaking her head. it wasn't that she didn't want to do, no now she needed to go, she wanted to go to Amarica and sleep in a big bed and have her ass ate. 

but she wanted to see the Amaricans reaction to being denied just as badly. She was going say No one more time. He had already ate her pussy, made her smell and taste his dick and now had filled her with his spunk what other things could he do to her given the chance.

but Gretel made a mistake in trying to test her luck a mistake she would soon regret. when Jack meant this was her last chance he meant it. there would be no sweet talking after she refused. 

Jack's face darkened as the German cunt still refused to defect he was sad to do this but he had no choice if she wasn't going to cooperate. 

Gretel sat in the chair exhausted but excited on what new torture methods her Amarican lover was cooking up next!

Jack however had different plans as he circled behind the exhausted woman once behind her he pulled his short knife out and slit Gretel's throat from ear to ear. Gretel reacted in shock to the brutally action as her mind barely registered what just happened.

She soon realized that she'd just had her throat slit and that she was profusely bleeding. she tried to gargle more bad english explaining how she wanted the deal! she wanted to go to Amarica!

it was too late as Jack just looked on at his dying fornication partner. he had done all he could and gave her as many chances as he could.

Gretel couldn't believe it she was dying. what about getting her ass ate out? or becoming pregnant? didn't the Amarican promise to bring her with him Gretel could literally feel her chance at being a mother alongside her Amarican life slip away through the thin line in her neck.

just like that her mistake of underestimating the Amarican had cost her everything. at this point She and Jack knew it was too late for her. if Gretel could she would beg to go now plead with the Amarican to turn her into a sex slave.

Jack on the other hand completely unaware of Gretel's change of mind felt comfortable in knowing that he tried his best and gave this beautiful lady a one last good memory.

Gretel weakly lifted her head to look at her lover to try to get one last look. But being the fact that he was standing all she could make out was his still exposed cock that she so desperately wanted to ride again. she had only had sex once!

Jack on the other hand was more worried about completing the mission his orders had been clear see if the German bitch would defect or kill her. that didn't mean he had to take her out like an asshole.

he patted Gretel's dying head and gave her one last kiss on the check signifying what they could have had. Gretel eyes fluttered before they closed her last thought about what Alabama would've been like.

Jack whistled a sad toon as he walked out the impromptu interrogation room leaving a dead German girl pumped full with his cum for all the other Krauts to find.


End file.
